The Red Light Means It's On
by CookBoss88
Summary: A telephone conversation that was never meant to be heard. At least that is what Chief Bogo intended. Little did he know that a certain flabby dispatcher had been listening.
1. The Phone

**Writers block is a bitch, so I wrote this for the time being. Inspired by an excerpt from Fifty Shades Of Grey. Nuff said.**

Another day, another donut.

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser walked into the double doors of the ZPD with a box of donuts in his hands, a song in his head and a pep in his step.

Around six thirty in the morning, he usually starts his shift around this time. He may not look like to most mammals but he was a legitimate morning mammal. He loves going to work every morning, and today was no exception.

He reached his desk at the reception area and quickly set up shop. It's a well practiced routine that is perfected through years of working the front desk. And that includes dusting the top of the table, clearing up his refuse bin and setting up his brass name plate.

Right after doing all that, and if he knew his Job that well, his phonedesk would be receiving a call in three... Two... One...

Bbrrring!

Benjamin smiled.

"Right on schedule." he muttered in delight.

He pressed the answer button, "G'morning Chief! Speak so you may be enlightened."

 _"Morning Clawhauser."_ The ever gruff voice of Chief Bogo resonated from the speaker. He didn't sound too happy. Or healthy either.

His voice was raspier than usual and much more nasally and heavy.

"Sir, you don't sound so hot. Are you okay?" the cheetah asked.

 _"I'm fine, officer. Though my health is clearly none of your concern, I appreciate it none the less."_

Benjamin smiled, "You're welcome Chief. Do you need anything?"

 _"No, that'll be fine Clawhauser. I think I'll live. Though I do need you to finish that paperwork I gave you for records."_

"You mean that case file about the illegal ivory trade?"

 _"The very one, Clawhauser. Have it ready before noon."_

"Consider it done, Chief."

 _"Good, Carry on."_

Benjamin ran a paw over his face. He knew he'd forgotten something. Quickly as he can he turned to his file drawer and fished out the mentioned document and immediately went to work on it.

VVV

Hours later, the same file was put to the side, finished and detailed to the letter.

Benjamin sighed in content, undoubtedly proud of his work. He briefly glanced at the wall clock at the east wall of the precinct.

11:30 am.

The cat hummed to himself as he scratched at his pudgy belly.

Still got time for a short snack before lunch time. He fondly thought before reaching below his desk to retrieve the box of donuts that he had stowed away.

With a pleasured purr he unclasped the folds that secured the box in order to get to the delectable pastries within it. Slowly he reached in and pulled out a normal everyday Glazed donut. But with the way he leered longingly at it, it may as well have been the fruit of some forbidden tree or anything else to that effect.

He purred once more, licking his lips.

And as he was about to take that first anticipated bite of the day, he stopped abruptly when the speaker on his desk phone went off.

But it wasn't the standard generic ringtone that he had gotten used to. No, it was more polyphonic. Like a ringtone from a cellphone.

Strange.

Though what he had immediately noticed was that right below the speaker itself, the little red light that indicated that it was still on-line was flashing.

He never really turned it off.

The spotted cat was so focused on the file that he hadn't noticed until now. So like any other responsible officer, he reached towards the desk phone intending to shut it off.

The speaker continued to play the same tone for a few more seconds.

Then suddenly it stopped. So did Clawhauser.

 _"Good morning."_

Benjamin's brows furrowed.

That sounded like Chief Bogo!

Or... It sounded like him. The buffalo's tone of voice had changed.

He sounded... Giddy.

Why?

"You called way too early than I expected."

A feminine laugh chimed through the speaker.

 _ **"Not a week later and I already miss you."**_

Benjamin gasped.

 _"Control yourself, Love."_ Bogo chuckled.

'Love'?! What the hell is this?

 _ **"I can't."**_ the voice swooned, _**"I simply can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that night after the fundraiser."**_

That made Benjamin think; Fundraiser? Oh! Wait!

He recalled that about two days ago, Chief Bogo was required to attend a fundraiser. To what the fundraiser was for Benjamin couldn't remember because he simply wasn't there, only the Chief was invited. But what the spotted cat can recall was that the Chief wasn't too happy on attending it.

The next morning though, the buffalo didn't seem to be in any of his infamous moods. Because usually, after attending these kinds of events, he'd turn sour the next day.

But no. Clawhauser didn't remember him being in a sour mood.

Chief Bogo had looked content that day. Happy even.

Could this female that he was talking to right now had anything to do with that?

Although, her voice sounded familiar somehow.

That gave Clawhauser another thing to ponder on; Who else was at that fundraiser?

 _ **"Do you still think about it, Adrian?"**_

 _"Yes."_ Bogo sighed, _"I do. A lot, and I don't think it's good for my health. I've been missing you too."_

"Whoa..." was all that Benjamin could say. Who was this romantic imposter that replaced his beloved Chief?

 _ **"I wish I could see you more often."**_ The female voice said.

 _ **"I wish we could drop everything and see each other. By God's name, Adrian I need you now."**_

 _"Calm yourself, Tariah."_ Bogo soothed _, "They'll be time for that. When the weekends role in, then we'll meet."_

"Oh-Em-Goodness." Benjamin marveled silently.

Tariah?! The Tariah Grazer?! The newly elected Assistant Mayor of Zootopia?!

She's having an affair with the Chief?!

Well, it can't exactly be called an affair since neither of them are married.

But still!

Adrian Bogo, Chief of Police is hooking up with the Assistant Mayor Tariah Grazer!

The spotted cat hummed to himself.

'Good for him.' he thought, 'He's been so stressed lately. Chief really needed to get out more.'

And what better way for the Chief to hang loose than to date Zootopia's most lovely government official.

And that is not an exaggeration. Assistant Mayor Tariah Grazer is one helluva looker. Well, for a cow.

Benjamin could recall a campaign ad with her in it. Lush brown eyes framed by silver specs, a round plump face and an equally rotund (but not entirely flabby) physique. Her fur was a shade of brownish gold and her hair a dark raven black, tied and done up with an adorable bun, with two decorative chopsticks holding it in place.

Her attire at that time made her more youthful. Wearing a rather stylish black and blue blazer and an everyday office skirt. Nobody could tell that she was 35 years old.

And with Chief Bogo being 40 something years old, she was perfect for him!

That thought made Benjamin giddy.

 _ **"Why can't it be now, Adrian?"**_ Tariah asked _ **, "I need you now."**_

 _"Now?"_ Bogo wondered, _"Where are you?"_

 _ **"I'm at home. It's my day off. And right now I'm lying on my bed simply pining for you."**_

 _"Do you think that I'm not pining for you as well?"_ Bogo asked, _"Do you think that I enjoy sitting here in my office alone, knowing that right now there's a beautiful woman waiting for me?"_

'Oh come on!' Benjamin yelled in his head, 'Go for it Chief! She's waiting for you!'

 _"And besides,"_ Bogo continued, _"We both know we can't always be with each other, we have duties to fulfill and a city to run and protect. Do you expect me to just drop everything that I'm doing now just so we could have some random dalliance? And in the middle of working hours no less?"_

What Tariah said next, stunned both of them.

 _ **"I'm naked."**_ she whispered.

Benjamin blushed, feeling like he was about to faint. He almost did, yet caught the sides of his desk before he went down.

 _"Hmm..."_ Bogo hummed, _"You're not fighting fair, love."_

 _ **"You should've known that I never have."**_

 _"What do you want me to do then? I can't leave. And you can't visit my office just so we could do it here_ _ **."**_

 _ **"On the the contrary, I actually find that idea to be quite satisfying, don't you?,"**_ she giggled, _ **"Or maybe you're too uptight and would think twice about taking me right there in your office."**_

 _"Oh believe me, Tariah. I would want nothing more than to get my hands on you. And now that I think about it, maybe it would be a good idea for you to come here."_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _"Really."_

'Really?' Benjamin tilted his head to side.

 _ **"And what would happen if I were to do that? What awaits me once I enter your domain?"**_

" _Me_." was Bogo's answer.

 _ **"You? Just you?"**_

'Of course it'll be just him!' Benjamin mentally retorted, 'Who else could be doing you?'

Right then the dispatcher wondered if this conversation was going anywhere.

Though in the same time he realized that he shouldn't even be listening to this in the first place.

 _"Yes. Just me. And you, and an office with a desk that I am sure could hold both of us."_

 _ **"Both of us? Oh my, Adrian. What are you planning to do with me?"**_

 _"Well, first..."_ he began.

Benjamin grabbed his glazed donut from the box once more and braced himself. But not before looking around if anyone else had been listening.

So far, nobody has taken notice. Everyone was either busy or out on patrols.

He sent his attention back to his desk phone.

 _"...Once I see you, don't be surprised if I suddenly go and grab you."_

 _ **"And?"**_

 _"I won't say anything and neither will you. I'd be on you in a heartbeat."_

 _ **"What will you do to me?"**_

 _"Kiss you. Touch you. I'll bite your lip because by God, everytime you do it drives me mad."_

 _ **"Oh Adrian."**_ she moaned.

Meanwhile Benjamin was nibbling on that donut like there was no tomorrow. His face flushed, his breathing almost labored. And his tail swishing back and forth behind him.

 _"I'll lead you to my desk..."_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _"I'd tear off your clothes."_

 _ **"And?"**_

 _"I'll look at you. And I'll be thoroughly pleased to find out that you are naked underneath."_

 _ **"Oh God!"**_

 _"And then you'll begin to undress me, just like before."_

 _ **"Mmmhmm."**_

 _"Until I am completely bare. I'll bend you over my desk."_

 _ **"I could already feel you."**_

 _"And take you right there. And I wouldn't give a damn who hears you scream."_

 _ **"Oh yes!"**_

'Oh yes, indeed.' Benjamin mused as he fanned himself with a paw, his donut already long gone and eaten.

'Boy, is it getting hot in here?'

 _"Pent up, aren't you?"_ Bogo teased.

 _ **"How is a woman supposed to act like a lady when you're around?"**_ she laughed. Benjamin could only guess that she was slowly coming down from her verbal tirade with the Chief.

 _"My dear, I simply have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _ **"Oh I think you do. Before the fundraiser, before our little encounter, I was a good little sow. How you turned me into this helpless damsel I haven't the foggiest idea."**_

 _"Happy to be of service, madam."_

 _ **"Hmm, quite. My how you make me quiver with your voice alone. Though I may need something more. Right now my senses are wide awake, and your seductive words can only get me so far."**_

 _"I still can't leave."_ he reminded her.

'Even after all that?' Benjamin wondered.

 _ **"Please Adrian."**_ she begged, _**"I need to see you. I need to touch you. I need you to touch me. By mother earth how I need you to touch me."**_

 _"Don't you start."_ Bogo warned, he tried but his voice was beginning to falter, _"Don't you start that with me."_

 _ **"Is it really so bad for you to play hooky just once?"**_

 _"My dear, I may find our little romps marvelously breathtaking but I still love my job, more than anything else."_

To that, Benjamin nodded in agreement. That's is completely and utterly true. If there was one thing Chief Bogo was known for is that he is married to his work. Nothing can take the buffalo away from it.

Well... Except for backstage passes to one of Gazelle's concerts. But otherwise, the Chief's work always comes first.

 _ **"Really? More than anything else?"**_

 _"More than anything else."_

 _ **"Even more than you love being inside me?"**_

'Whoa...' Benjamin gasped, 'Talk about persistent.'

 _"And there you are again, not fighting fair."_

 _ **"I never have, darling."**_ she boasted, _ **"You should know that by now. And do you really blame me for not fighting fair? I simply want you here, in my bed, making love to me. Is that so much to ask?"**_

 _"You are an insatiable woman, you know that?"_

 _ **"Only when I'm thinking about you."**_

'Aww...' Benjamin smiled. What is it about forbidden romances that makes it so beautiful?

The Cheetah heard the Chief sigh, _"Fine, how about I propose a compromise?"_

 _ **"I'm all ears."**_

 _"It's almost lunch time, I have a full hour to spend. You're house isn't really that far so we have plenty of time."_

 _ **"Oh how wonderful! Should I break out some wine?"**_

 _"That would be lovely, thank you. And please, wear something nice. As much I enjoy seeing you naked, I take as much pleasure in undressing you myself."_

 _ **"I'll see what I can do."**_

 _"Splendid. I'm going now, so don't start without me."_

 _ **"I make no promises."**_

 _Bip!_

The sound of a dial tone was enough of a signal for for Benjamin to back away from his desk phone and quickly composed himself. Also looking around again if anyone had noticed what had transpired at his desk. Again, no one seems to have taken attention.

'Thank God it's a slow day.'

The spotted cat heared the Chief's door open and close way up at the mezzanine floor. Soon the unmistakable sound of bovine hooves stomping down the stairs could be heard.

Benjamin took a moment to breathe and compose himself before-

"Clawhauser." Bogo called.

The cheetah turned, putting on a face that he hoped looked innocent enough.

"Yeah Chief?"

The lumbering buffalo held out his hand, "The Ivory File, please."

He looked calm. Obvious that he had no clue that his supposed private conversation with the Assistant Mayor had been tapped.

"Oh sure," Benjamin said as he reached for the mentioned file, "Here you go."

Bogo took the file into his hand opened it. Eventually finding that everything was in order.

He nodded once, "Nice work, Clawhauser. Enjoy your break."

Then he was off. Right towards the double doors of the precinct, evidently taking the file with him.

"You too, Chief!" Benjamin called, right before the buffalo disappeared through the doors.

'No doubt about that.'

 **And cut there.**

 **If isn't obvious to some people yet, I used a couple of Christian Grey's lines from the book. Though I doubt any of had missed them.**

 **It's finals week here in the Philippines. And this one shot is sort-of my way of saying that I am still alive.**

 **I may or may not add another chapter to this, depends on how many reviews it receives so tell what you think.**

 **See ya!**


	2. The Lady In Red

_Two days ago..._

 _He spotted her there, sitting at a table all by herself. Ears drooped, eyes bored, her round spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose as her head was tilted down and her dress beautiful but it does not match her current demeanor; Although a dress as gorgeous as that fits her perfectly._

 _He's seen her before, in political ads and officiall meetings. There she wore plain everyday work clothes. Here she wears a cheongsam dress made of silk colored an oriental red, it made her look slim, which says a lot since her body held curves. Healthy curves though._

 _A decorative floral design was embroidered into the silk fabric, strategicly placed on right side of her chest._

 _A waterlily, he could only guess._

 _Chief of Police, Adrian Bogo had an overwhelming urge to go over to her. He's had this feeling as soon as he saw her on that stage as the fundraiser was about to begin._

 _She stood there by the Mayor's side, smiling and shaking hands with some mammal who was in some way important, he really couldn't care less. All of his focus was on her._

 _Something about this female intrigued him. They had spoken once this evening, although only briefly, exchanging generic pleasantries and handshakes._

 _She had been so outgoing on the start of the fundraiser. The event has reached its zenith; guests spoke, ate, danced and mingled with another._

 _Why was she alone?_

 _The buffalo swirled the wine in his glass that he had been currently nursing before downing it all at once. Taking a breath as the liquor burned the back of his throat. After leaving his glass and a twenty on the counter, he marched up to her table._

 _Assistant Mayor, Tariah Grazer looked up from her Chardonnay to see the Chief of police standing in front of her. Behind her spectacles, his sienna eyes clashed with her soulfull green ones._

 _"Mind if I join you?" he asked out of the blue. For an unknown reason, the deep rumble of his made her chest flutter._

 _"Sure." she managed to reply, having been taken by surprise with his sudden appearance._

 _He nodded once, closing his eyes briefly before taking his seat._

 _She offered him a smile, "So to what do I owe this impromptu visit, Chief Bogo?"_

 _"Nothing special, ma'am." he answered, "I was just wondering what were you doing here, sitting all by yourself."_

 _"I just needed some time to myself, I guess." she shrugged, "This may not be a place for a bit of solitude but no one seems to notice me. Other than you, apparently."_

 _Adrian hummed in thought, "I'm sorry. I seem to be disturbing you."_

 _Tariah reassured him, "It's fine. You don't look like bad company."_

 _A short laugh escaped him, "And as opposed to everyone else in this room?"_

 _"I don't know about them. I don't have the drive to talk to any of them, nor do I have the interest do so."_

 _"How social of you." he drawled, in a way that he meant no offense. She thanked him despite of that. And then she turned her attention away from him, to glance at the other event goers._

 _She looked as if she was contemplating something._

 _"What are you really doing here, Ms. Grazer?" Bogo asked._

 _Her head turned once more, back to him. She sighed, adjusting her glasses with a hoofed finger._

 _"I'm exhausted." she admitted, "Three months into my employment and I don't think I have much energy left for these vibrant parties."_

 _Bogo could only nod in understanding. He of all mammals, knew her delima quite well; the pressures of any job concerning politics can affect any mammal, and Tariah was no exception._

 _"Of course, you have day offs, don't you?" he inquired._

 _"Yes, but there's still so much to take care of, who could afford to take a break?"_

 _Sadly, Bogo found her statement to be true._

 _Even after a year has passed since that whole fiasco with the night-howlers, the damages were still felt to this day, and it all fell upon the shoulders of the newly elected leaders._

 _The exhaustion shows. Bogo saw just how much the pressure was getting to her. Upon closer inspection he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. They were feint, apparently concealed by the make up that she was wearing._

 _She is young. Not by much compared to him in fact; at thirty-five years of age (to his knowledge) those bags under her eyes has does not suit a female as beautiful as her. And again, with a dress as gorgeous as the one she's currently wearing, it did not match her state of melancholic fatigue. The red color was too vibrant, too happy. It did not match her mood._

 _He decided to fix that. If only to try._

 _"I know what that's like." he admitted, offering a smile as he did so._

 _She returned his gesture, lips stretching ever so slightly into a smile. It was weak but it was something._

 _"Do you?" she asked back._

 _"Yes," he nodded, "As Chief of Police, I see to everything that happens in this city. Crimes big or small, they all lead to mountains of paperwork, little to no sleep and barely enough time to myself."_

 _"Your wife must be a very patient woman." she commented._

 _"No," he shook his head, "No wife. My line of work does not allow such distractions."_

 _Something flashed in her eyes as he said that. But it was gone before he could even find out what it was._

 _"Welcome to the club." her joke fell flat._

 _"You never married?" he asked._

 _"Divorced."_

 _"Oh."_

 _She took a swig at her Chardonnay, "It happened some time ago, a year or so. My marriage was already in the rocks back then. Mathew and I never had any children."_

 _Bogo didn't know why she was suddenly telling him this. He didn't even know why he was listening. It didn't feel awkward, he didn't feel the need to ask why she was doing it. All his instincts told him to just listen._

 _"We fought, I didn't know who yelled first. I simply could not remember. I said some things that I have been holding back. He said some things that I've heard more than once."_

 _She looked down at her glass, "I remembered becoming so exhausted after that fight," her eyes darted back up, focusing on him, "Have you felt anything like that before?"_

 _"What do you mean?" he was taken aback by the sudden question._

 _"Have you ever held something back for so long that until right after you finally release it, everything just crumbles away. And the only thing you want to do after that is to just sleep?"_

 _"Somewhat." he answered, "Though in a very different situation, when one of my subordinates does something to endanger themselves, their fellow officers or God forbid, the credibility of the precinct, I don't hold back. I'll yell at them, from the top of my lungs until I'm hoarce."_

 _"And after that?"_

 _"Best case scenario, I just assign them to parking duty for a month. Worst case scenario, It's either suspension or termination. It depends on how painful the headaches they cause me."_

 _From out of the blue, came this alluring sound. For the first time this evening, Bogo heard Tariah laugh._

 _Like tiny bell chimes, her short chortles were so genuine, so pure._

 _It was a beautiful sound. Why couldn't she laugh more?_

 _"Thanks for that." she giggled as she adjusted her glasses._

 _"It's nice to know my pain could be another mammal's remedy." he drawled sarcastically, though he didn't make an effort and in hiding another smile from her._

 _She laughed once more, although this time she made the effort of hiding her lips behind a dainty hand._

 _The band was in full swing. Playing a rather slow, romantic tune as the other guests danced to it._

 _Bogo allowed himself to muse that it was quite a lovely evening. Far too lovely for anyone to just be sitting here and letting it pass by._

 _Suddenly he stood up._

 _It might have been the whine. Or it might have been the influence of the band's music. He really couldn't tell._

 _He offered his hand to her, "Would you care for a dance, Ms. Grazer?"_

 _A tinge of red flashed upon her cheeks. She looked up at the buffalo, multiple waves of emotion shot through her._

 _Before she could even stop herself, her mouth moved, controlled by her instincts._

 _"I'd love to."_

 _Her commonsense brought her back. Instantly she made to correct herself._

 _"But I don't know how." she followed. Which wasn't really a lie; she couldn't dance if her life depended on it._

 _Bogo smiled, the kind made Tariah know that he had something in mind._

 _A warm electric jolt shot through her hand when Bogo grasped it with his. And as he pulled her out of her seat she had no choice but to go along with it._

 _They stood there, with her hand tucked firmly into his. He was a head taller than she was, it made him look formidable. Intimidating..._

 _Verile._

 _Handsome._

 _Why was she suddenly having trouble breathing?_

 _"Follow my lead then." he whispered._

 _She could only manage a nod, before he lead her to the dance floor. The other dancers paid them no mind, as they themselves were busy dancing with their partners._

 _Suddenly both of his hands were on her waist._

 _She took a sharp breath and froze briefly, before shifting her own hands and perching them on his chest. His straightforwardness surprised her, but she didn't feel alarmed._

 _She could feel his chest rising under his time tuxedo as he breathed. The heat of his body radiated through the fabric._

 _Their dance started slow; swaying languidly to the music. Their feet shifting from side to side._

 _Minutes into the dance and Tariah eventually let herself relax. This wasn't so bad, obviously not what she was expecting. Tilting her head to look up at the buffalo, she spotted him looking straight at her._

 _Suddenly she was tense again. She made a misstep and her hoof trampled over his. He winced._

 _She blushed, "Sorry."_

 _"It's fine." he reassured her, "It didn't really hurt."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sure." his hands shifted higher on her waist, "Relax, Miss Grazer."_

 _Tariah nodded as a response. She knew what he meant, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. Not with him holding her like this. Not now with her body flushed against his own._

 _She needed to pull herself together._

 _As she willed herself to breathe her body began to grow accustomed to Bogo's swaying form. As well as the soft yet firm feeling of his hands around her waist._

 _Shifting her eyes up, she looked at him through the strands of her eyelashes. He was looking elsewhere, seemingly oblivious to Tariah's gaze._

 _Bogo suddenly felt the need to look down, his eyes immediately meeting with hers._

 _The tense feeling was gone._

 _Something in those eyes of hers made him clutch her closer to him. Surprisingly she pressed herself even more to his chest, and not even once, leaving his tense sienna eyes._

 _And as the band played on, and the other guests switched dance partners, the two bovines refused to let each other go. Turning down every mammal that tries to cut in. They simply didn't want to dance with anyone else._

 _The party progressed, the band changed songs, both Bogo and Tariah danced the night away. With even less and less fumbling than before, moving in complete control of their feet, swaying oh so slowly to the song._

 _The sixth song of the night ended. The party goers turned, clapped and cheered for the band._

 _Tariah, whose arms now wrapped around Bogo's neck, leaned up towards his ear._

 _"Let's get out of here." she whispered._

 _A shiver ran down Bogo's spine as her breath cascaded over his earlobe. He craned his neck to look at her._

 _"Come on." she mouthed, lips moving in a way that made him hot under his tux._

 _The buffalo nodded once. Tariah's arms slid down to his chest. Reluctantly, Bogo released her from his arms._

 _"Parking lot, five minutes." she said, before walking off._

 _VVV_

 _He spotted her immediately. Standing by the only police cruiser in the parking lot._

 _Right as he approached her, she lunged, meeting him in a desperate kiss, to which he readily returned._

 _A ravenous heat came to life within her, spreading like a wildfire._

 _She clung to his tux._

 _He groaned against her lips._

 _She pressed her thigh against his hip._

 _He broke away and made a move to open up the driver seat._

 _Clear to what it meant, she yanked the passenger side door in her haste and took a seat._

 _The drive going from the city's multipurpose hall to Tariah's house had been excruciatingly long. Once they arrived, Bogo barely even made it to the livingroom before Tariah jumped him._

 _Mouths met. Tongues danced. Clothes were taken off and thrown in every direction._

 _Bogo struggled to breathe, everything felt hot. With a beastly grunt he lifted Tariah off her feet and carried her to her bedroom._

 _She landed on her bed with a soft bounce, the mattress creaking against her weight. Bogo was upon her before she had a time to breathe._

 _Flashes of white and blue dotted her vision as the buffalo's mouth latched onto her neck. Rough hooves grasped her breasts, Bogo's head traversed lower, closer to her sensitive mounds._

 _When Bogo's lips encased one of her nipples, she screamed. A deep purr rumbled within the buffalo's chest._

 _Suddenly Tariah felt herself moving._

 _Bogo grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto her stomach. Then, with a strength that surprised Tariah, he pulled her up, not all the way, but just enough to raise her rump in the air._

 _What followed after was the most erotic foreplay Tariah had ever experienced. Matthew had never touched her like that before. The orgasm shot through her instantly, which only prompted Bogo to drive his tongue deeper into her quivering entrance._

 _Bogo moved away from her raised rump, giving her a much needed time to rest._

 _Short it was however, Bogo returned to her right after putting on a condom he had plucked from his wallet._

 _He poked and prodded for a few seconds before he glided inside her with ease._

 _With a gasp, he felt her tighten around him with a vice like grip as he gyrated his hips. With both of his hands he raised the upper part of her body so her back touched his front. The motion did nothing to slow his thrusts, only it made for a closer, more intimate copulation._

 _Moments later, Tariah hit her second climax. She would've screamed if not for Bogo's mouth muffling hers in a heated kiss._

 _With a final thrust, Bogo went off like a rocket. Grunting against his lover's lips._

VVV

 _Tariah awoke, right before her alarm clock was able to do so._

 _The absence of a certain cape buffalo was the first thing that came to her senses; not the pungent odor of sex, or the slight ache in her loins._

 _She sighed. A one night stand would be for the best. After all, issues regarding Internal Affairs is more than enough reason for this never continue._

 _Though, that wasn't the case however. Because as Tariah was about to rise from her bed to prepare for work, she spotted the unassuming piece of paper on her nightstand._

 _'_ _ **Still got work today'**_ _It read. Below it was a series of numbers. A phone number._

 _Bogo's phone number._

 _She found herself smiling, though she didn't know why._

 _'_ _ **Have a great day at work, Love. This will our little secret.'**_

VVV

Tariah had just poured some redwine into two glasses when she picked up the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Coming!" she called, setting the wine bottle down on her coffee table before approaching the front door.

She opened up to a very pleasing sight.

"Good afternoon, Love." Bogo greeted, standing just outside her door with a charming smile on his lips and a bouquet of roses in his hoof.

The cow regarded the buffalo with playful, yet critical eye.

"Too much?" Bogo asked.

Tariah chuckled and shook her head.

"A rose bouquet?" she observed, "A little old fashioned, aren't you?"

"My mother always told me to never arive to a lady's house empty handed." he explained.

Tariah laughed. She reached over and pulled him into her house by his collar, all the while closing the front door with a free hoof.

What the outside world didn't see was her trapping the cape buffalo with a sudden kiss.


	3. Mercy

Initially, Bogo intended his meeting with Tariah to be quick. Instant. To get it out of her (and of course his) system so he could go back to work.

Ultimately, that plan failed.

He laid there on her bed, with her head resting on his chest. The buffalo's mind still buzzing from the mind blowing sex that they have just had.

His hour long break ended fifteen minutes ago, he's never been late before, not for any reason.

Yet here he was; stark naked on a bed with a beautiful woman in his arms.

The male looked down at the slumbering beauty. His hoofed hand moved across her face in order to brush away a stray lock of her hair that laid over her delicate cheek.

A tranquil site it was. They could stay like this forever.

But of course, Bogo didn't have forever.

"Tariah." he whispered, caressing a thumb over her cheek, "Tariah, it's time for me to go, Love."

The cow groaned, "Five more minutes." before nuzzling deeper into his chest fur.

"Darling, I don't have five minutes, I'm already late as it is." Bogo argued.

Tariah groaned once more, but finally getting off of the cape buffalo. The sheet that had been covering both of their bodies slid off, revealing her nakedness.

She yawned, stretching her arms up in the air, giving Bogo a full sight of her naked front. The police chief did good to remind himself that he was beating the clock right now, and that no matter how alluring Tariah is he still had a job to do.

"I had a great time." Tariah said, sashaying her bare hips as she got out of bed.

"I did too." Bogo could only manage those three short words, almost losing his grip on reality at the sight of her.

Almost... He is after all, Chief of Police. He had to have to some control in him.

"As pleasurable as this was," he paused, standing up from the bed and started picking up his discarded uniform off the floor, "Would you grant me a bit of mercy and cover yourself up?"

Tariah smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" In faux defiance she crossed her arms, making sure to lift both her breasts up over her crossed forearms.

Not even a tinge of eye contact on Bogo's part, easily transfixed by the beautiful mounds on her generous chest. Though it wasn't really something that Tariah could fault him for; he was but a male after all.

"You're er... Making it hard for me to leave." he explained.

 _Hell, she's making it hard just to think straight._ He mused.

Tariah on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." she drawled.

"I didn't say that." He mustered enough will power to pry his eyes away from her. He began dressing himself, starting with his work trousers; one leg after another. His shaky hooves fumbled with his belt.

"What did you mean then?" she asked out of the blue.

"I'm still technically on duty," he got off her bed after finishing the buckle on his belt, "And I'm late, that has never happened before."

"So you're blaming me for your being tardy?" she asked.

"No, I blame myself for being such a male." he replied with a subtle smile, "You being so alluring isn't really your fault."

She smirked, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Now," he picked up his tank top, putting it back on and tucking it in his trousers, "I repeat my previous request, would you please grant this male a bit of mercy and cover yourself up?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Bogo's eyebrows rose. This woman is persistent.

"Then I'd be here all day," he answered, "My subordinates will wonder where I am. Sooner or later they'll put two and two together and they'll find out about us, would you really risk that?"

"I might." she answered with a nonchalant shrug.

Her attitude towards the current situation took him by surprise, and much to his shock, she began closing in on him.

"If it meant that I'll have you all to myself." she confessed.

Bogo let out what he thought was a groan, a deep grumble resonating in his throat, it resembled somewhat more of a purr.

"Control yourself, Love." he suddenly gasped, her hands landing upon his chest, "I'm just one mammal."

Tariah smiled, relishing upon the effect that she was having on him.

She hummed, the melodic sound went straight to Bogo's groin.

"That you are," she said, "The one mammal that I genuinely enjoy being around with, would you truly fault me for just wanting to be with you?"

"No," the question was easy enough to answer, but Bogo wasn't done talking.

"But if someone found out about us, you wouldn't just lose me, you'd lose your job." he added.

She looked as if she was thinking over what he'd said. It wasn't far from the truth after all.

Her visage turned to that of a look of contemplation. And just as quickly as it appeared it was gone a second later.

Bogo could only stand there and watch as her hands shifted once more; slowly sliding down over his and abdomen, stopping at his upper thighs, inches away from the bulge in his crotch.

"Tariah..." he muttered, helpless to even think of opposing her actions.

His breath hitched as she leaned her head right next to his ear, her warm breathe tickling his earlobe.

All of a sudden her hand moved.

"Oh bloody hell...!" he yelped at the sudden sensation of her hand between his legs.

Tariah giggled.

"You're absolutely right." she whispered.

ZIP!

The buffalo visibly flinched at sudden noise. He looked down, surprised to see Tariah's hand clutching the zipper of his trousers.

He glanced back to her, a naughty smile creasing her lips.

"How do you expect to hide our little secret if you can't even get a hold of your own fly?" she suggestively asked.

"You could have just told me." he whined, yet a slight smile still graced his lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased, reveling as she ran a single finger over the length of his groin. Already, she could feel him beginning to go stiff underneath the fabric.

That's where she left him, off to her closet where she retrieved a bathrobe, covering herself up with it, yet still she made sure that a decent amount of her cleavage was in full view.

All the while, Bogo watched her in full amusement.

"Mischievous cow." he drawled.

To that, she merely smiled.

"Horny buffalo." she retorted back.

Bogo smirked, "Very funny." He grabbed his shirt uniform and promptly left her bedroom, Tariah following close behind him.

He wore the shirt as he made his way to the livingroom. The buttons were still undone.

"Let me get those for you." Tariah offered.

Bogo didn't protest, and let her close each button, not failing to notice how she took her time with each one.

After the last button was closed she reached for his name plate, adjusting it slightly even though it had been completely fine from the start.

"There you go." she observed her work, "All the makings of a vigilant, dutiful Chief."

She looked up, meeting his sienna orbs with a tender smile.

Once more, Bogo was reminded of the beauty that she held, especially without her glasses, even though they add a certain appeal to the way she looked. Though he'd much prefer her like this; Smiling, just like the one she was wearing now, her hair messy and wild, and her eyes, in full view for the world to see.

He leaned in, to kiss her one last time before he goes back to work.

She immediately reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck. The weight and feel of his hands roaming her back made the experience even more breathtaking.

They separated with a wet smack, reveling at the intimacy that they had just shared.

Suddenly Bogo chuckled.

"This is just ridiculous," he mused, "We're acting like I'm about to go war, even though I'm just coming back from lunch."

She chuckled as well, "You're right."

They let each other go, albeit with a tad reluctance.

"Alright you need to get back," she ordered, "you're twenty minutes late."

"Right," he made a move towards the the front door but not before turning back, "Are we still on for this weekend"

"Of course," she answered, "But where are going?"

"I haven't thought about that yet," he replied, "I just wanna make sure that you still want to do it."

"Absolutely." she nodded her head, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Right."

He then leaned once more, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"See you, Love."


	4. What A Woman Wants

The smell of lavender soap wafted in the air. Blue viscous fluid being lathered onto a patch of golden brown fur.

Tariah savored the exquisite feel of the hot water cascading over her body, taking a breath as it soothed her muscles whilst she swam in the thick lavender scent of her body wash.

A hot shower was just the right thing to end her day off. It wasn't the greatest that happened today, but it had been a nice way to end it nonetheless.

Her meeting with Adrian today exhausted her, as expected with everytime they made love. After each meeting he just gets better and better.

She sighed, now smearing her body wash over her chest. Lathering her breasts tentatively, with every intention of kneading her palm against her nipples. Receptive as they are, she could feel them going stiff between her fingers. She moaned, loudly, she didn't mind the intensity of her voice since she knew within the walls of her bathroom nobody could hear her.

Behind the teasing pleasure, Tariah knew how ridiculous it was that she'd spent a full hour with the buffalo and yet still she couldn't get enough of him.

Sex with Adrian was like nothing she had ever felt before; raw, untamed, it allowed her to reach such pleasures that Matthew couldn't help her achieve.

Slowly, one of her hands left her breast and began to travel downwards. Her loins quivering at the anticipation of what she was about to do.

Then suddenly she stopped. With a huff, she immediately decided against it. Why would she even consider doing it?

Perhaps the hot water was doing it's job a bit too well.

Deciding that she was clean enough, she rinsed off the rest of her body wash out of her fur and got out of the shower, wrapping herself with a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Entering her bedroom, she dried herself off with the towel, taking twice the time drying her hair than her fur.

Soon after, she picked out a nightgown to sleep in, then laid down onto her bed, closing her eyes, simply waiting to fall asleep.

She inhaled through her nose, a familiar scent made itself known to her; even hours after he left her remnants of Adrian still stayed.

She loved how her sheets smelled like him, it just felt right. Earth and musk, that's what he smelled like, laced with a tinge of cologne. It brought her at ease, it made it feel like he was physically there.

First slowly, then all of a sudden, she finally fell into a deep slumber, the last thought to appear in her mind was Adrian.

VVV

Next morning came all too quickly, yet Tariah felt as though she had slept for hours; all refreshed and ready to start her day.

After a short shower, she prepared herself a hearty breakfast consisting of a stack plain pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice.

She gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Still looked the same as she did yesterday, only now she was wearing her everyday work clothes; the generic Office skirt, pink blouse and dark blue blazer.

Not at all drop dead gorgeous, she ventured a smile, the frames of her specs raising along with her cheeks her reflection of course smiled right back at her. Momentarily she wondered what Adrian saw in her.

There must've been something, otherwise why would the buffalo waste his time pursuing her?

She hummed then reached for her comb. The process of styling her hair had been a procedure that she had memorised since she was a teenager, and it she hadn't changed it ever since. She rolled the majority of her hair into a bun, then with precision she stuck two decorative chopsticks into it effectively holding it in place.

Again she glanced at her mirror for a final inspection, turning her head sideways to see if her hairbun was where it should be. And it was.

Satisfied with her work, she grabbed the only piece of make up that she uses. Today wasn't anything special, but Tariah surmised that a little eyeliner won't hurt.

She batted her eyes at her reflection, humming as everything is now in order. She packed the eyeliner in her purse and made a B-line towards the door.

VVV

"Good Morning, Ms. Grazer."

"Good morning, Suzanne." Tariah greeted back as she passed the reception desk.

'Suzanne', a pig sow, wore that same cheerful smile that Tariah came to know. The swine had been a receptionist at City Hall even way before Tariah herself had been elected at office.

"How was your day off, Ms. Grazer?" the sow asked.

"It was fine." she lied, of course. She knew the truth that yesterday wasn't just 'fine'.

"Any messages for me while I was gone?" she proceeded to ask.

Suzanne shook her head, "None whatsoever."

Susanne made it less depressing than it sounds, but it didn't stop Tariah from letting out a tiny sigh.

"Well that's just fine." she said, "I'll see you at lunch."

She waved to Suzanne as she continued on, right up the stairs that lead to her office.

It wasn't much but it was still passable to be called an office. It wasn't a large room but it was leagues better than what the last Assistant Mayor had. It had only been a rumor but word was that former Mayor Dawn Bellwether's office resembled somewhat of a broom closet when she had been Assistant Mayor.

Way bigger than a broom closet of course, but still lacks the luxury that a full fledged Mayor's office would have. Still, it had the essentials: A desk, a comfortable chair and a window. Along with a few other things she personly added for herself: A picture frame here, a potted plant there, a piece of artwork hanging from the wall and the occasional romance novel with Fabio DelToro on the front cover.

Her office chair squeaked from her weight as she sat down. Glancing at her desk phone she did in fact confirm that she hadn't had any messages waiting for her.

Tariah sighed.

Then suddenly the phone rang. Probably the Mayor, no doubt.

 _Good morning, Ms. Grazer._

The intercom speaker let out a deep baritone voice.

"Good Morning, Sir." she greeted back.

 _Have you prepared that report for Herds and Grazing?_

"Yes Mr. Lionheart, finished it already. I sent it to you via Email." she informed.

It had been a surprise. Unexpected news for the entire population of Zootopia for Leodore Lionheart to regain his position as Mayor of Zootopia. After a long and much needed apology to the public, Lionheart had been pardoned solely upon the circumstances that he had nothing to do with the Nighthowler scandal and he no knowledge of Bellwether's plot.

 _Good!_ He sounded pleased, _What do we have today?_

"Not much sir." she replied, "Just need to go through some contracts, negotiate with some donators and I personaly received the finished report of the illegal ivory trade from Chief Bogo yesterday."

She realized her mistake too late.

 _Yesterday? Lionheart wondered, Wasn't yesterday your day off?_

Obviously she knew that. And she tried not to panic as she thought of an excuse.

Yesterday during his visit, Adrian had brought the file along with him. The buffalo knew that she'd be expecting the file on her desk as soon as it was finished.

She breathed to calm herself down, "I dropped by Precinct One yesterday while I was out." she lied.

 _Oh, well then good for you Ms. Grazer._ He responded after three second pause, _Nice to know that even on an off day you have your priorities straight._

"Thank you, Sir." she replied, suppressing a sigh of relief afterwards.

 _Now I need you look over some documents for me. See if everything is where should be. I've sent you soft copies yesterday while you were out._

"Got it, Sir." she turned her computer on and waited for it to boot.

 _Have it ready for me before lunch._

The mayor hung up a second later.

Tariah checked her email account and there was in fact three messages to in her inbox, each had a word document as an attachment. Two of which were copies of funding and budget cuts, and one document involving the construction of homeless shelters in Tundra town.

Not much of a work load. Tariah thought, I could knock this off in an hour or so.

VVV

"Officers Grizzolie, Snarlov! Patrols. West side of Sahara Square. Rhinowits, Mchorn! Look into that mugging at Prowler avenue downtown. Trunkaby, Fangmeyer! interview that witness on the Scratcher case. Lastly, Hopps, Wilde!"

Bogo paused, momentarily glancing at the fox, daring him to say anything witty.

The vulpine merely looked back, with that God forsaken smirk of his.

The buffalo grunted quietly and proceeded on.

"You'll be having separate assignments today." he declared. And only then that Nick decided to open his mouth.

"Huh... I don't think Carrots can survive a day without me." he said.

The whole room broke into light chuckles and cat calling.

"Shut it!" Bogo exclaimed as he watched Judy land her elbow against Nick's side, all the while the buffalo could've sworn that the rabbit's ears were turning red.

It wasn't a secret. Everyone knew exactly what was going on between the two of them. There wasn't any rules when it came to work relationships, only that it was the responsibility of both couples not to let it affect their jobs. So far, both Hopps and Wilde hadn't disappointed him, yet.

"Wilde, save the flirting for when you are well out of duty and well out of my sight." Bogo shot the smug fox a glare, "Hopps, please do well to remind your partner to keep his side comments to a minimum or I will be forced to separate the two of you faster than you can say 'Parking Duty for a week and a half', do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." they answered in unison.

"Good." he then glanced back to the docket, "Wilde, you'll be riding with Wolford today, he needs a second mammal on the job."

Nick turned and shared a brief glance with the mentioned wolf.

"What are we doing, Chief?" the fox asked.

"You'll be accompanying Wolford to Saddleton Elementary school." he replied without taking his eyes off the docket. He heard Nick groan but decided to ignore it.

"Hopps, you'll be with Clawhauser on desk duty," with a flick of his hands he shut the docket list within its leather case, "Dismissed."

As he approached the door of the bullpen his ear flicked at Judy's voice stern voice.

"Nick, you really gotta take it way down on these jokes." she lectured.

"Carrots, asking me to not make a joke is like asking Clawhauser not to touch the cheesecake I left in the break room." the fox retorted.

The Chief grunted, rolling his eyes at their pointless antics. Still, they were one of his best Officers, he wouldn't have them any other way. Despite the constant headaches that they give him.

On the way to his Office, Bogo decided to bring his thoughts on something completely different. He had very few paper work to do today, now would be a good time to decide where he could take Tariah out. He did promise her after all.

He entered his Office, made sure to lock the door.

Last night after work he searched the internet for different locations in Zootopia that would be a good place for a secret romantic getaway.

The first place he found was Sahara Square's The Palm hotel. The ritziest Hotel in Zootopia. A lady like Tariah could appreciate a bit of luxury, and they'd have a fancy room all to themselves. That's all well and good but...

 _A bit over my price range..._ He thought bitterly.

Second that came to his attention was the Rain Forest District's main attraction: The Sky Tram rides that could take them for a ride and provide the best view of the canopy. Then followed by dinner reservations at it's local restaurant: Forest Views. It's a great idea but...

 _Too many prying eyes..._

He went and checked every place that Zootopia had to offer but each one was either too expensive, too far, or too crowded for his rendezvous with Tariah.

All that's left was Tundra Town's Winter House Hotel; a recent building that opened up a year ago, it looked luxurious enough. It was within his price range, it wasn't that well known yet so they were least likely to be spotted there and it had a buffet that served decent food.

 _Would Tariah like this place?_ He asked himself. A woman as lovely as her deserves a bit more than a room in a Hotel.

He doesn't have any other option. And a promise was a promise.

With a determined huff, he fished his phone out of his breast pocket and dialed the Hotel's number.

VVV

10:45 Am

"And... Done." A hoofed finger tapped at the period key on a keyboard.

Tariah took a moment to inspect her work on the screen.

"That looks fine to me." She concluded with a nod, "Took me longer than expected. But it's done." She made a point to herself by raising her arms in the air to stretch them. Savoring the sound of her knuckles crackling in its joints.

Suddenly her desk phone beeped.

 _ **Ms. Grazer, you needed to come down here.**_

Suzanne's giddy voice sounded through the speaker.

Tariah pressed the button to speak, "Why?"

 _ **You're not gonna believe this, Ma'am but someone just sent you a bouquet of flowers!**_

"Flowers for me?" she asked.

Were they from Adrian?

You need come down and see them, they're beautiful!

"Suzanne, please." Tariah said. She was out of her Office in mere seconds.

She reached the reception desk in record time. Much to her chagrin she spotted the Mayor himself, standing near the mentioned bouquet of flowers, observing them with as much curiosity as Suzanne.

Mayor Lionheart looked up to see his deputy mayor approaching the front desk.

"Ms. Grazer, you didn't tell me you were dating someone." he told the cow. All Tariah could muster as a response was a nervous smile and a shrug.

"They're Tulips!" Suzanne exclaimed excitedly, "You know in Swine culture, giving someone a bouquet of tulips means that you really want to be with this person." she informed, oblivious to Tariah's confused look.

"Ms. Sowell," Lionheart chuckled, "You do realize Ms. Grazer isn't a swine."

 _Of course I'm not._ Tariah mentally argued, while simultaneously a heavy realization dawned on her:

 _These flowers weren't from Adrian._

She heaved a nervous breath, "Suzanne."

"Yes, Ms. Grazer?"

"Who sent in these tulips?" she asked.

Now the sow took notice, "A delivery boy from Otterton's flower shop, why?"

"Ms. Grazer, you look troubled." Lionheart observed, "Is everything alright?"

Tariah didn't answer right away. A growing ire pooled within her stomach. She reached for the flowers, immediately finding the tag.

 _ **Corazon, We need to talk.**_

 _ **-Matthew.**_

 **I know, I know. Not really the update you were waiting for. Don't worry, the next chapter of "Were You Expecting Someone Else" will come. Just gotta be patient. In the meantime, please review this new instalment of "Red Light" :)**


	5. Don't

**July 20, 2017**

 **Sent via SMS: Unknown number.**

 **Did you get my flowers?**

-Sent 12:30pm

 _How did you get this number, Matthew?_

-Sent 12:31pm

 **Does it matter? I want to talk. We have to meet.**

-Sent 12:31pm

 _Yes it matters, Matthew._

 _What do you want?_

-Sent 12:32pm

 **Let's talk. Can you meet me tomorrow?**

-Sent 12:33pm

 _Whatever for? Is it really that important?_

-Sent 12:33pm

 **Yes. Please Corazon, it is very important.**

-Sent 12:34pm

 _Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that anymore._

-Sent 12:34pm

 **I'm sorry. I keep forgetting. So will you meet me tomorrow?**

-Sent 12:35pm

 **Tariah?...**

-Sent 12:41pm

 _I'm sorry... I checked my schedule for tomorrow. I guess I could squeeze you in._

-Sent 12:45pm

 **Thank you.**

-Sent 12:45pm

 _Don't thank me yet. I have yet to know what this is about. Come by at my Office tomorrow at noon._

-Sent 12:46pm

 _And don't bother bringing me any flowers. I threw the tulips in the trash._

-Sent 12:46pm

 **Of course. As you wish.**

-Sent 12:47pm

With a sigh, Tariah placed her phone down her desk with a shaking hand. Shaking not out of fear, but out of anger. Bordering on searing, palm twitching anger.

After all this time, her ex husband still had the nerve to even make contact with her.

Those tulips meant something; an apology. According to bovine culture: A bouquet of tulips is regarded as a peace offering, as well as a sign of reconciliation between two quarreling bovines.

Was that what it was? Does he actually think that she could forgive him that easily?

It's been over a year after the divorce and right now, she doesn't feel like forgiving him. Not at all... Not ever. Especially because of the things he said to her.

Not including that one instant where she caught him with his mistress. That moment couldn't have come at a better time; she'd already filed for divorce before discovering both of them in their bedroom. Needless to say she didn't want anything to do with him after that.

So why now had he grown a pair and decided to contact her?

And better yet, why had she agreed to meet him?

It might sound petty (because it IS) but maybe deep down to the root of her anger, she wanted to show Matthew that she was doing quite well by herself. With an office, a political name and standpoint to boot, this would be a splendid way to rub it in his face.

And his supposed hope that she would take him back? Ha! Not a bloody chance!

She's quite happy with what she has with Adrian. A secret, lusty affair that it was. She wouldn't trade it for anything else. For anyone else.

She sighed once more. Wistfully looking ahead.

What would it be like if I had met him first?

She wasn't able to quickly contemplate on that thought however as the beep from her phone caught her attention.

With a huff her ire rose once more. Only for it to disappear as soon as she saw the text.

 **July 20, 2017**

 **Sent via SMS: Adrian**

 **Afternoon, Love.**

-Sent 12:50pm

Her anger instantly vanished with the word 'Love'.

She smiled.

 _Good afternoon_

-Sent 12:50pm

 **So, how's your day been so far?**

-Sent 12:51pm

Tariah paused.

 _Oh nothing special. Just did some paperwork, balanced some budgets. Standard stuff. And yours?_

-Sent 12:51pm

Tariah decided that it was for the best that Adrian didn't know about Matthew.

 **One hell of a morning but nothing that I can't handle.**

-Sent 12:51pm

 _I wouldn't expect anything less_

-Sent 12:52pm

 **Thank you. Now, about our weekend together?**

-Sent 12:52pm

 _Yes, what about it?_

-Sent 12:52pm

 **I finally found a good place.**

-Sent 12:53pm

 _Oh how wonderful!_ _Where?_

-Sent 12:53pm

 **Are you familiar with Winter House Hotel at Tundra town?**

-Sent 12:54pm

 _I have heard of it. I hear it's a nice place_.

-Sent 12:54pm

 **It is. I've done some research and I found out that they have a luxury package. A room with one queen size bed and a hot tub.**

-Sent 12:55pm

 _My goodness, Adrian. How much was it?_

-Sent 12:55pm

She was surprised to say the least. Tariah knew that Adrian would be taking her out but she didn't expect a fancy hotel room.

 _It wasn't much, don't worry._

-Sent 12:56pm

To that, Tariah smiled.

 _You're going to spoil me at this rate._

-Sent 12:56pm

 **Well, I did promise you a weekend getaway, Didn't I?**

-Sent 12:57pm

 _Of course you did, you delightful man. If the moment would allow it I'd ride the next cab to your precint and give you a kiss!_

-Sent 12:57pm

 **That would not be unwelcomed. I'll pass it off as some sort of inspection and we could make out in my office.**

-Sent 12:58pm

She laughed as her face turned red.

 _Is this what had become of the Chief of Police? A sappy romantic with a taste for breaking the rules?_

-Sent 12:58pm

 **Love. I am a lot of things. Sappy is not one of them.**

-Sent 12:58pm

She rolled her eyes. With a grin, she quickly replied:

 _Of course you're not_

-Sent 12:59pm

 **You should do well to remember that**

-Sent 12:59pm

 _I will, dear._

-Sent 12:59pm

 **Good. I gotta get back to work. One of my officers just brought in a notorious pickpocket. They need me for interrogation.**

-Sent 1:00pm

 _Alright_ _Knock em dead darlin'!_

-Sent 1:00pm

 **That's illegal, Love.**

-Sent 1:01pm

 _You know what I mean_ _I'll see you on Saturday._

-Sent 1:01pm

 **Of course. Enjoy the rest of your day, Love. See you soon.**

-Sent 1:02pm

With that, Tariah set down her phone onto the desk. Her mood had exceedingly gotten better.

Smiling, she thought about the place that Adrian had mentioned.

She could see it now; Her and Adrian, alone in their hotel room. All by themselves, for two whole days.

And the cold weather would be just terrific. Being wrapped in his burly arms, burried deep into the crook of his neck; a combination of warmth and security.

Anticipation quickly took over her.

 _*Beep* Ms. Grazer..._

The sudden voice in her desk phone made her jump.

She reached over and pushed the answer button.

"Yes, Mr. Lionheart?"

 _I just remembered, I need you to look over some things for me._

"Absolutely, Sir." she grabbed a pen and a notepad and started jotting down everything that the Mayor said.

She reckoned maybe she'll think about her weekend off with Adrian some other time. Preferably when she's not at work.

VVV

The entire day past by rather quickly; paperwork all done, future schedules managed and taken care of, and no additional work left undone. All Tariah has to do tomorrow was attened a meeting with the construction crew appointed for building the homeless shelters in Tundra Town and (This lead her to slightly cringe a bit) her meet up her ex husband.

But that little bump won't hinder her excitement. She has tonight and tomorrow afternoon to pack and think about what to bring. From the top of her head she already had half a mind to bring a jacket; she thought about what else to bring as she made her way down the stairs. She passed by Suzanne, who was already packing up for the day.

"Goodnight, Suzanne." The cow waved the pig sow goodbye. Already halfway through the doors when Suzanne was able to reply back.

"She was in a hurry."

Suzanne jumped slightly as Lionheart appeared right next to her. Curiosity written all over his visage.

The big cat turned to his receptionist.

"Where do you think she's going in such a hurry?" he asked.

To that, the pig shrugged.

"Home probably." came her flat answer.

"She's been acting kind of strange lately." the lion said.

Suzzane shrugged at this.

"I wouldn't worry about it, sir." she stated.

Lionheart turned to his receptionist, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"She's gonna be okay. After all, she's just happy. Deliriously happy. Her face is flushed, she probably feels light headed from time to time and her knees get weak every now and then."

"Ms. Sowell," Lionheart began, "Are you saying that she's sick?"

"Worse," she paused, then turns to Lionheart with a smile, "She's in love."

The sow sent the lion a wink, then before Lionheart could even ask she added:

"With whom? That I wouldn't know." she said with a shrug.

She gathered the rest of her things into her purse and promptly walked out of her desk.

She waved at Leodore, "Goodnight Mister Lionheart!"

Wordlessly, the massive lion waved back at his employee.

VVV

The next day...

A mixture of excitement, impatience and dread followed Tariah into the doors of City Hall.

Excitement, because she could barely wait for quitting time. After that, it's off to Tundra Town with Adrian the next day.

Impatience, because she still has a three hour long meeting ahead of her. It couldn't be helped, her attendance was needed.

And lastly: dread, because she would be facing her ex husband at noon. The one thing in this day that she could live without doing.

All that pooled within her gut, swirling into a ball of unease. Mentally, she tried to calm herself down as she passed by the reception desk. Suzzane was already there.

"Good morning, Ms. Grazer!" the pig greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Suzzane." the cow waved at the sow, "What time will the construction crew arrive?"

"The construction crew will arrive at the conference room at nine." Suzanne said.

"Thank you, Suzzane."

Tariah began to walk off, only to stop abruptly as Suzzane quickly added:

"Oh and you also have one other meeting with Chief Bogo today."

The cow turned, "What?"

"Yeah, Precint One's dispatcher called just this morning. They needed to get ahold of some traffic camera footage." Suzzane explained.

"Oh," Tariah paused, "And what time would he be arriving?"

"At 12 noon."

Tariah's face instantly paled.

"Oh..." Was all Tariah could say at that moment.

Suzzane noticed her distress.

"Is everything alright Ma'am?" the pig asked.

Tariah kept her cool, she breathed slowly and said:

"I have an appointment with... Someone at noon. Is it possible we could move it at one o'clock?"

"Well, of course. I'll just phone Precinct one right now and inform them."

"Thank you, Suzzane."

With a shaky breath she walked off towards her office. Failing to notice the Mayor himself as she went straight to the stares. Not even acknowledging the quick 'hello' that came from the lion as she passed by.

Lionheart merely stared at his deputy mayor until she disappeared into her office.

"What's her problem?" he turned and asked Suzzane as she was the only mammal nearby.

To that, she just shrugged.

VVV

From within her office, Tariah quickly pulled her cellphone out her pocket and dialed a number.

She paced inside the room as she waited for the other line to pickup.

 **Good morning, Love.**

She stopped pacing. That familiar deep British accent gave her a slight shudder.

 **I wasn't expecting a call from you. I'll be seeing you later today.**

"That's what I want to talk to you about." she replied as she went near her desk to take a seat.

 **Is everything okay, Love?**

She sighed softly. But what was soft to her, had been overly worried and distressed for Bogo at the other line.

 **Tariah, Is there something wrong?**

She could sense the concerned tone in his voice. He ever only called her by her name when she was feeling distressed.

"Adrian you could have told me you were coming to City Hall today." she complained.

Tariah wasn't mad. She made sure to make that clear to Bogo by keeping her tone of voice leveled. Passing it off as mild irritation.

 **I'm sorry it was such a late notice. One of my detectives think that they may found some evidence of assault from the Scratcher case. I'll only be there to supervise and see the footage for myself.**

"Well, you and your detectives are gonna have to come by at one o'clock." she informed.

 **I know, Clawhauser just informed me a minute ago.**

"I'm sorry I can't have you come sooner, darling. I have an appointment with someone at noon."

 **With who?**

Tariah gulped. She tried to form an excuse.

"It's er... I can't tell you."

 **Why not?**

He sounded confused rather than hurt and angry. Which is good. Hurting him would be the last thing Tariah wanted.

"Confidentiality, Darling." she reasoned, "I hope you understand."

 **I do, Love. I do.**

She quickly glanced at clock and huffed. It was a quarter to nine.

"Darling, I have to go now. I have a meeting to attend to."

 **Alright then. I'll see after lunch, Love.**

"See you too, Darling."

He was the first to hang up.

Tariah set her phone down before leaning into the back rest of her chair. She stared at the ceiling of her office wistfully.

"Just two more things." she muttered to herself, "Just two more things and I'll be with you."

She sighed as she willed herself off her chair. With heavy feet, Tariah trudged out of her office and went straight for the conference room.


	6. Regrets

She breathed in...

Slowly, she breathed back out.

She repeated this process for a few more minutes. Yet it did nothing to calm her down.

The meeting with the construction crew went by quickly than expected. That feeling of dread came rushing back into her.

Tariah was at her desk, her hooves fidgeting with a pen. It was five minutes to noon and her impatience could rival that of a cheetah on steroids.

Taking another hapless breath, she mentally went over the things that she will do once Matthew gets here.

First off, she would greet him, coldly. To let him know what she wasn't in the least happy of his presence.

Second, hear out what he had to say. Not that she would listen. Whatever the hell he has to say would mean nothing. Be it a heartfelt apology or an angry rant.

And third, send him packing. He had said his part and she had said hers, there is nothing more to talk about.

Looking back, to that very moment where they're marriage began, Tariah could admit to herself that it was bound to fail. It didn't feel like that at first, but once the fog of infatuation faded everything went downhill from there.

There had been a time where she once loved him. Believed that she and Matthew were destined mates, that their union was by design. That it was fate. It was destiny.

What a load rubbish.

What destiny? What fate?

The love faded. The ire for one another grew. The only reason they stayed together that long was because of their financial situation.

Money. Matthew was always about the money. About work. About going out with colleagues from work and going home late, smelling like vomit and liquor.

One incident, she could recall like it was yesterday; They both got into a fight. She was loud but he was louder. He went home one night drunk as a drowned sailor. He didn't hit her, one good thing about him was that never lifted a hand to her, even when he's had too much to drink.

But he screamed. He yelled and cursed. Called her things that hurt. And this went on for the majority of their marriage.

She simply couldn't take any of it any longer.

She secretly filed for divorce, planning to spring it upon him when the time was right. Though the timing couldn't have been more sublime. No sooner after she signed her part of the document, she caught him in the act; in a tangled mess of limbs, fur and nakedness with a woman that she did not know.

By then she didn't have anymore reservations, their marriage was over and that was that.

The whole ordeal went by without anymore further drama. He signed the divorce papers and it was done. She hasn't heard of him since then.

Not a word from him in over a year and a half, then suddenly he pops out of nowhere.

Like an unwanted ghost.

The deskphone chimed beside her, with a heavy hand she pressed on the answer button. Her movements stiff and robotic.

"Yes, Suzanne?" she responded into the speaker.

'A Matthew Fernando is here to see you,' came porcine's voice, 'Says he has an appointment.'

A ball of dread formed in her stomach.

She sighed, "Send him up."

'Right away, Ma'am.'

There was a click. Followed by a few seconds of silence, quickly broken by the sound of footsteps coming closer to her door.

A large silhouette stood behind the tainted glass of the door. Then came a knock.

"Come in." she ordered.

The doorknob clicked, the door casually swung open, and in walked in a spanish bull.

Matthew remained the same way he looked since their divorce; handsome, yes. But that did nothing for her, not anymore.

He was tall, but not as tall as Adrian. Well groomed and clean, yet she preferred Adrian's rough and grizzled profile.

And upon his face, a sharp debonair like smile. At one point in her life she might've found this display attractive, but seeing this only made her want to see Adrian's lopsided smirk. The kind that always made her face flushed and hot.

"Tariah," he spoke, voice hinting on an accent, "You look as beautiful as ever."

She wasn't amused, "Take a seat."

He proceeded to do so, choosing to sit down on the other side of her desk.

"Now," she began, "Tell me what prompted this impromptu visit."

Instead of giving her straight up answer, he lightly chuckled in amusement, "Straight to the point as always."

She huffed, "I'm not playing around Matthew, what do you want?"

"To talk of course," he replied, "I simply wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine as you can see," she gestured to her office, "Though it took you what? Almost a year and a half to ask me?"

The bull hummed softly, "Assistant Mayor, not bad."

"What about you?" she asked suddenly, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much," he shrugged, "Been a bit busy with work."

"I'm not surprised." she quipped.

He laughed despite of her, "Yeah, that's always been a problem with me isn't it?"

"I'm glad that you acknowledged that," and she really means that, "Albeit a tad too late."

She heard him laugh, yet it was devoid of any humor, "You know, things haven't been the same when you left."

"You mean when you cheated on me with that bimbo," she corrected harshly, "Which reminds me, where is she? How is she doing?"

He sighed, "She isn't around anymore. She left three weeks after our divorce."

"Not a skin off your nose, right?" she retorted, "You found another one didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." he said firmly, "I didn't go out and 'found' another one."

"You found another one when you were with me."

He sighed, "What happened that night is of course, my fault."

Tariah crossed her arms, "One of many, I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she rose from her seat, "Well I wouldn't be surprised, half of the nights you came home you were drunk."

"Oh, right." He muttered, confidence fleeting from him.

"Not to mention all those hurtful things you said to me."

"Of course." he sighed.

"Those two things Matthew, was the reason why wanted a divorce. That night when you cheated on me only made my decision final."

He looked hurt. Good. That was the reaction Tariah was going for.

"You have anything else to say?" she asked, sending the bull a scathing glare.

"I've missed you, you know."

Tariah's glare falters, "What?"

"Hard to believe?" he wore a faint smile, "I don't blame you."

"Matthew I-"

He cut her off, "Things were never the same when you left," he repeated, "Yes I still have my job, yes I still have my house but it's not the same, Tariah."

He too got up from his seat, his eyes sad and pleading.

"For a time when we were apart I thought I could move on, but I can't. Every single day I think about you, about what we had and how I constantly took it for granted. I want you back."

It took her time to register everything that he had said. For moment, both them stood still. Tariah looked directly into her ex-husband's eyes from across her desk, eyes that looked hopeful and alone.

She tried to acknowledge his sincerity, his emotions. But all she could feel was nothing.

She walked away from her desk, passing Matthew along the way. The bull looked hopeful for a second, only for the feeling to disappear when she reached for the door.

"I'm sorry," her hoofed hand was poised over the doorknob.

Matthew stood there, stunned and slack-jawed.

"I don't love you anymore," she said to him, "You say you want me back, but all I could think about is you coming home drunk, you yelling at me and you with that woman."

"What else?"

"What do you mean, what else?"

"It can't be just those three things, Tariah." he said to her, "My drinking problem can be taken care of. I can learn to control temper. And that woman? She's gone and she's never coming back; I can spend the rest of my life

making it up to you. Just say you'll take me back."

"I think it's time for you to go, Matthew." she said.

"Or is there someone else now?" he asked suddenly.

The cow took a deep breath. Contemplating on what to say to him. She could've given him a straight answer but she'd run the risk of saying something that she might regret. So instead, she opted on saying nothing at all.

He took her silence as an answer.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"There is no he," she answered, "And if there was, that is none of your goddamned business."

He let out stubborn grunt, "I am not leaving until you tell me."

"You know what? Fine!" she exclaimed, "Yes, there is someone new in my life now and yes I am completely happy with him."

"I don't believe this!" he threw his arms in the air, "What does he have that I don't?"

"Are you serious?" she shot back, "I'll tell you what he doesn't have. He doesn't have a drinking problem, he doesn't have any anger issues and he doesn't fool around with a woman behind my back!"

"I'm a mammal, Tariah. I make mistakes!"

"So did I when I married you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" she then yanked the door open, "Leave. Now," she ordered, "Before I call security."

The look of hurt in his eyes were strong, but if Tariah felt any pity for them at all she didn't show it.

Without another word, he left. Within the silence of her office the faint click of the door closing indicated that she was now alone.

VVV

"Alright," Bogo spoke to his Officers as he went through the entrance of City Hall, "We're only banking on the Assistant Mayor's tight schedule, so as soon as she shows the footage take note of everything that you can, do it quickly. Understood?"

Both Francine and Fangmeyer nodded once, "Yes sir."

The buffalo let out a grunt, which was as close as the subordinates will get as an approval.

The three officers approached the front desk, the pig sow who was manning it noticed them way before they introduced themselves.

Suzanne looked up at the three policemammals and smiled.

"Good day Officers, how may I help you?" she offered politely.

"We're here to see Assistant Mayor Grazer." Bogo said. It felt awkward, calling Tariah by her official name and position. With how intimate their 'relationship' was, he had been so used to calling her by her first name or by his default term of endearment of 'Love'.

"Well, she's currently in a meeting with someone right now," Suzzane replied, "but if you don't mind waiting-"

She stopped abruptly when she heard a noise. Glancing up in time to see a somewhat irritated bull stopping down the stairs.

Bogo observed the unknown bovine with utmost scrutiny. Who was this bull? Was this the 'appointment' that Tariah mentioned?

Briefly, their eyes met. They stared, sizing each other up. The bull's eyes looked angry and intimidating. Bogo could honestly say that he doesn't like this fellow.

Suddenly, the bull let out an uninterested snort before going on his way. Right through the doors and never looking back.

An awkward silence made itself known at the reception desk. Fortunately, Suzzane had courage to break it.

"Er... I guess she's free now." Muttured the pig sow as reached for her intercom, "Ms. Grazer?"

There was a five second pause.

'Y-yes Suzzane?' came a subdued raspy voice from the speaker.

Bogo felt like his chest was tightening.

"Chief Bogo and his detectives are here to see you now." Suzzane continued, "It's about the footage that they need to see."

'Oh er... They're here already?"

Bogo could sense that there was something wrong. Suzanne could feel it as well.

"Um, ma'am if this is a bad time-"

'No, it's fine send them up. I wouldn't want to hinder their investigation.'

The connection was immediately cut off when Tariah hung up, without another word.

"Well, I guess you guys can go on ahead then," she handed them a pen and a clipboard, "Just sign here and you're good to go."

Bogo practically grabbed the clipboard from the sow and quickly jotted down his name. Not even waiting for his two subordinates he proceeded upstairs and went straight for Tariah's office.

He calmed himself for a moment and took the time to knock once on the door, which was on that moment Francine and Fangmeyer had caught up with him.

"Come in." Tariah called from inside.

Bogo went in without a second thought. He immediately saw Tariah sitting at her desk, awkwardly adjusting her glasses on her nose, a somewhat forced smile ghosting her lips upon seeing him.

Bogo knew that kind of smile quite well, he's seen in before, it wasn't the kind of smile the he wanted to see; Something was wrong.

"Ah, Chief Bogo." she finally spoke, "I believe your detectives are in need of some assistance?"

"Yes, they do." he replied with a tone of reluctance, he then gestured to his two subordinates in order to introduce them, "Officers Solene Fangmeyer and Francine Trunkaby are the detectives that I've assigned for the scratcher case."

"Of course," the cow turned to her computer, "Just tell me where to and I'll get right on it."

That was where Fangmeyer decided to speak up, "The incident happened in Tundra Town, west of Lichen avenue, ma'am."

"Okay," Tariah nodded and did a few clicks on her keyboard.

All the while that she was doing this, Bogo was silently observing her.

"And there!" a hoofed finger landed on the enter key with a loud click. She got up from her chair and walked from her desk to let the detectives see the footage, Fangmeyer and Francine leaned down in order to see the screen.

"Well, take as much time as you need and gather anything that you can," Tariah said, "I'll be at the break-room."

Her eyes briefly met up with Chief Bogo before walking out of the room.

That quick moment of contact was enough to stoke the unease welling in the buffalo's stomach.

"Fangmeyer, Trunkaby." he called.

The tiger and elephant looked up from the computer, "Yes sir?"

"I need to have a word with the Ms. Grazer for a moment, gather what you can and meet me downstairs." he said.

"Got it, sir." Francine answered back before returning to the computer.

With that, Bogo walked out of the office and proceeded to track down the breakroom. It wasn't a long search; right down the hall and turn left at the corridor.

Nobody else was in there except for Tariah, who was currently hunched over a lunch table, her back turned towards him.

Bogo could hear her sobbing quietly as she removed her glasses from her face, pinching the bridge of her nose in a attempt to quell her tears.

By then Bogo decided that it was time to make his presence known. He went inside and closed the door behind him, taking a quick second to make sure that it was locked.

The sound of a click from the door closing startled her, making her shoulders jump slightly.

Tariah gasped when she got up and saw him standing there.

"C-chief Bogo," she stammered.

"We're alone, Tariah." he said, "There's no need for formalities."

And as if to prove his point he reached up to the blinds that were partially covering the windows, pulling the string that made it close up completely, concealing both of them from whoever that can see from the outside.

"I'm just feeling a little stressed right now," she said, making a show of wiping her damp cheeks with the back of her hoof, "Is there something that you need?"

"Just one thing," the buffalo then quickly bounded over to the cow.

The action was quick and sudden. Barely tried to register that Adrian had clutched her by the waste and pulled her into a kiss.

A sudden intake of air through her nose and she was instantly engulfed by the familiar smell of him.

Her arms moved by themselves and had found a convenient perch on his chest.

He pulled her closer, rough hands shifted up and down the length of her back. One hand stopped to hold her by her hip the other traveled up to cradle the back of her head, her hair caught between the spaces of his fingers.

When he removed himself from her lips, she could feel her knees buckle and quake beneath her. Out of breath and flushed beyond comprehension, her eyes desperately searched Adrian for answers.

He whispered, "I need you to tell me exactly what is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." she lied, and this for a fact, he knew.

"Nothing doesn't make you break down in tears, Love." he quipped.

She sighed, realizing now that that was such a silly excuse. That and the fact that there was no way she was gonna get out of telling him exactly what happened.

She looked up at him with exhausted eyes. Slightly irritated that he was now looking at her expectantly.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he asked.

"I suppose," she relented, "But I'd prefer we'd be sitting down."

"Fair enough." the buffalo nodded and seated himself down. Tariah sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Okay," she paused for a breath, "Yesterday, I got a text from my ex-husband."

"Alright." he encouraged.

"He said that he wanted to see me and I agreed to meet him today at noon."

"Is that why you had to move my detective's appointment?" he asked.

"Yes. I didn't know what he wanted, I don't know why I agreed to meet him in the first place."

"Was he a bull by any chance?"

Tariah looked up, surprised and alarmed, "You met him?"

"Downstairs not ten minutes ago. And I don't think I've technically met him since we hadn't said a word to each other."

"That's Matthew for you," She drawled, "Rude and uncouth. To think that he wanted me to come back to him."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he claimed that he had missed me. He said that his life wasn't the same without me in it. It nearly turned into a screaming match."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No. Matthew was an alcoholic and had anger issues, but he would never lay a hand on me."

"Then why were you crying? Did he do something to you? Did he make a pass at you?"

"No. Nothing like that." she reassured him, "Just seeing him again just brought up some bad memories I guess. I thought I was never going to hear from him again but I guess life had other plans."

Without uttering a word, Bogo reached out and grasped Tariah's hand, his thumb tenderly rubbing circles on her knuckles.

"He's going to be sorry that he lost you." he soothed, then lifting her closed hand close to his face and kissed it affectionately.

She blushed instantly at the loving gesture.

She chuckled, "You're never gonna stop treating me like this, are you?"

"Stop?" he wondered aloud, "Perish the thought, I'll stop when I'm dead."

Her blush intensifies. That was probably the most romantic thing that anyone has said to her.

She coughed, "We really should get going now. This is the breakroom, someone could come in and see us."

"No one's gonna come in, I locked the door." Bogo told her.

"And what are they going to think when they find us locked in here by ourselves?" she countered.

"Good point." he relented. He stood up and opened the door and the blinds.

"Are you fine now?" he turned and asked Tariah.

"Yes, absolutely." she replied, "Thank your for listening, Adrian."

He smiled, "Any time, Love." he gestured to the only exit of the room, "After you."

The cow giggled at the over the top chivalry but was grateful nonetheless. She walked out of there, spirits high and happy.

When they got back to her office, they came to find that both officers had already left, mostly likely waiting down at the reception area.

"Well," Bogo started, "Looks like I'll be heading out now."

"Of course," she nodded, "Happy to be of help, Chief Bogo."

She then looked around and whispered, "I'll see you tonight, Darling."

"You've got your bags packed, right?" he whispered back.

"I do," she smiled, "I'm kind of excited."

"You should be, I have the entire weekend planned for the two of us. But right now, I really have to go."

"I'll see you out." she offered.

"Sure."

VVV

From behind the reception desk, people don't realize just how much the receptionist can see. Suzzane had a good vantage point from her desk, she could practically see everything from here.

Common misconception of receptionists is that they the most unobservant mammals in the world. Quite the opposite really.

Like right now, from the left she could see the new intern (A jaguar) walk by with a stalk of documents in his arms.

And at the right, the pig sow saw the two female officers that came in with Chief Bogo. Suzzane was close enough that she could make out the tidbits of their conversation. She knows she shouldn't be doing that, but what they don't know won't kill them.

She could make out, somewhat clearly, the tigress talking about her date last night. And the elephant giving her insight on the matter. This went on for a few more bouts, before the tigress asked what was taking Chief Bogo.

The Police Chief in question was just coming back down from the stairs, along with Assistant Mayor Grazer for some reason.

The two bovines reached the front desk together. All the while, Tariah had this cheery smile that Suzzane herself rarely saw.

"Anytime you or your officers need any more help Chief Bogo, don't be afraid to ask." said Tariah.

"Thanks again for the help ma'am." the buffalo offered a hand for her to shake, to which Tariah readily took.

Suzzane watched the exchange unfold. Not failing to notice that their hooves lingered for a while before separating.

"We'll be going now." Bogo turned to his two subordinates who at that point were just itching to leave.

And as the three Police Officers proceeded to the door, Tariah remained where she was, until they completely left the building. At that point decided to turn around and climbed back up the stairs to her office.

Suzzane was left to ponder on what she had just seen.

And why did Ms. Grazer kept on staring at Chief Bogo?


	7. Heavy Secrets

Being the temple point of gossip in an office working space can be both a blessing and a curse.

One of the many things that Benjamin Clawhauser lives and breathes for is gossip. As the receptionist of the most busiest precinct of the city, he gets his daily dose of gossip straight from the various mammals that he meets everyday.

And of course, if he is prone to listening to gossip, then he is equally susceptible to give gossip of his own. His system is quite simple: Give gossip, Get gossip; that's the deal.

Though, despite of his love for this unusual hobby, there were of course some things that the chubby cat knew that he could never tell anyone.

The one of many rules of gossiping, most of which Clawhauser had invented himself, was to distinguish the difference between a juicy tidbit and a potentially life destroying secret. One has to know which is safe to share and which ones to keep to himself for fear of ruining somebody else's credibility.

Clawhauser knew a few of those secrets, two to be exact, both he had found out him self. One of which was that one time he caught Hopps and Wilde rutting in one of the interrogation rooms. Obviously he was sworn to secrecy, but just for good measure, half a dozen boxes of Kitty Kremes appeared at his desk one morning after the incident. The cheetah didn't need to put two and two together to know where they came from, as unnecessary at as it was he gratefully took the boxes and the topic was never brought up again.

And the most recent one. The one secret that if it ever gets leaked, two lives, two careers and two names will be dragged through the dirt.

Never in a million years, that Clawhauser would've imagined his boss being involved in a secret love affair.

His boss, Chief Adrian Bogo, caught up in a controversial relationship.

By all means, it doesn't make a shred of sense. For all the years that he's been working for the Buffalo, not once has he broken any kind of strict rule. And the Chief has lived by those rules, following it almost religiously.

Why now, that the ever stoic Chief decided to go against those rules and have himself get tangled in forbidden love?

Fraternization between two public figures, who by the way works for different offices, different positions and different ranks, is grounds for suspension at best and termination at worst.

These types of situations could only happen within three reasons: The first one is sex, the second one is money, and the third one would be love.

The first reason is a common factor in secret affairs. And in Clawhauser's mind, it made sense; Both bovines were relatively quite young, in the prime of their lives in fact and not to mention both mammals were attractive, it only made sense that the two of them would be drawn to each other.

But then again, Clawhauser knew the Chief rarely dated, with the Buffalo being married to his job and whatnot. He didn't seem like the type of person to throw away his career for something as carnal and unnecessary as sex. Or sleep around with some woman for a night or two.

Money would be totally out. To the cheetah's knowledge, Chief Bogo was relatively well off and his salary was decent. And knowing Ms. Grazer's position as Assistant Mayor of Zootopia is self explanatory enough.

That leaves love.

The chubby cat paused.

Could it be? It wouldn't sound ridiculous. Chief Bogo might be hard as a rock most of the time but he WAS a mammal. Mammals have feelings, a mammal can fall in love.

It would be hard to imagine at least, but surely not impossible.

The big cat mentally chuckled.

Love.

Chief Bogo, willing to throw his career away for love.

Now that he thought about it, it really did sound ridiculous.

Ridiculous and hard to imagine.

But...

All the same...

Not impossible.

He'd have to think about that some other time, perhaps right after his shift ends.

VVV

Quitting time.

Pack up all the things and head out for the night. Go home, get a drink, go to happy hour, it's anyone's call really.

For Clawhauser and everyone else in Precinct One, nothing else felt more sweeter than checking out for the day and looking forward to the coming weekends.

And as Clawhauser put away his bronze desk plaque and tidying up anything else in his post, he noticed Chief Bogo about to pass by him. The hulking Buffalo sported his bluish black coat over his Police Chief uniform, with his phone in one hoof, tapping away with the other. Upon observation, Clawhauser could only manage to see a twinge of a smile ghosting his lips.

"Evening Chief Bogo." Clawhauser greeted, making the bovine glance up from his phone, "Got any plans for this weekend?"

The Buffalo grunted flatly, "No, haven't made any.

Clawhauser tilted his head slightly, "Really?"

Bogo raised an eyebrow, "Surprised?"

To which the cheetah merely shrugged, "Most mammals usually make plans for weekends."

The Chief grunted once more, "Well, I'm not most mammals, Clawhauser. I prefer to spend my weekends quiet and alone."

"Kinda sounds boring though." Clawhauser said.

"It's been a long week," Chief Bogo elaborated, "I'd deserve a little peace and quiet after all."

"Well, if you put that way..." The spotted cat shrugged and finished stowing away his stuff.

"Be seeing you at Monday, Chief." He waved goodbye at his commanding officer as he got out of his desk. Walking towards the direction of the locker rooms in order to get a change of clothes.

The Buffalo made a small grunt and replied, "You too, Clawhauser."

The phone in Bogo's hoof vibrated.

'Got my bags ready, darling." The text read.

Right underneath the message was a heart emoji.

Bogo smiled again, wider this time.

VVV

"Okay, I'll take a hot Grandé Chai tea and two glazed donuts please."

The wolf cashier nodded with a smile, "Absolutely, your order will be ready in a few minutes."

She paused and took a marker near the cash register and a medium.

"Your name, Miss?" She asked.

"Suzie."

As the cashier wrote down the name onto the cup, Suzanne sidestepped in order for the next customer to have their turn.

She thought this day would never end. As soon as her shift ended she immediately got a craving for something sweet. So she quickly set out to find it.

She stumbled upon here, just four blocks away from City Hall.

Bouts of cinnamon, sugar, coffee and whipped cream wafted in the air conditioned room. Cozy couches and adorable wicker seats complemented the many coffee tables of the café.

How she loved Snarlbucks.

Finding a place to sit and wait for her order, she brought out her phone from her pocket and promptly connected with the WiFi. Immediately training her hoofed finger on the MuzzleBook app.

Not much to be seen there. Three notifications, all unexciting and unimportant enough to be ignored. No messages as well. She hummed indifferently; it wasn't like she was expecting anyone to contact her anyway.

'Being single stinks sometimes' she bitterly thought.

Laying her phone down onto her table, she opted to glance around the café in order to occupy herself as she waited. The place was rather lax, considering there was only a fair amount of mammals present this evening. The buzz from their collective chatter blended with the chill atmosphere; loud, yet the sound of the bell perched on top of the door as it opened did not escape Suzanne's attention.

In walked in a rather chubby cheetah, wearing an orange button up shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans, whom promptly walked up to the counter and gave the wolf cashier a friendly wave.

A regular no doubt.

VVV

Benjamin Clawhauser loved Snarlbucks.

He'd been coming to this particular branch for nearly three years now. He knew all of the staff by name. Right after changing into his casual clothes that he keeps in his locker, he arranged a Zuber and went straight here.

How fortunate that as he walked in, the last costumer had just finished putting their order down, leaving the counter free.

With a pep in his step, he approached the counter and waved at the cashier.

"Evening Kate!" He greeted.

'Kate' looked up from the register and smiled at the cheetah.

"Benny, Hi!"

The cheetah readily returned her smile, "How's it going?"

Kate shrugged, "Can't complain, I'm finally gonna have that faucet fixed in my bathroom."

"Noise keeping you awake?"

"Ugh, like you wouldn't believe," she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the usual?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up," Kate paused, "Oh wait, just gotta do this one thing."

The she wolfed pulled at the bendable microphone right next to her and promptly spoke into it.

"Ms. Suzie?" she called out, "I got a Grandè Chai Tea and two Glazed donuts for Ms. Suzie?"

VVV

Upon hearing her name being called, Suzanne pocketed her phone and went up to the counter to retrieve her food. She observed that the cheetah had remained where he was, still talking to the cashier.

She can assume that they were close.

"Hey what a coincidence," the cheetah suddenly said, "that's what I ordered too."

Suzanne didn't expect the spotted cat to speak to her. She didn't mind as much... Although, she could faintly remember hearing his voice before.

She offered a smile, she didn't know why exactly, only because the feline was smiling at her.

"Funny how the world works, eh?" She said, hoping he would say something back.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Pretty neat."

There was no doubting it, she had heard his voice before.

Quizzically she stared at the rotund feline as she tried to recall the last time she heard his voice. She remained where she stood, making sure she looked unsuspecting yet close enough in order to hear the spotted cat.

Unaware of the pig sow observing him, Clawhauser blissfully continued to converse with the wolf cashier.

"So how's work been treating you, Benny?" Asked Kate.

Clawhauser shrugged, "Same as always; sat down, made calls, receive calls, process some thug for custody. You know, receptionist stuff."

Kate chuckled and drawled, "Man, they're realy working you to the bone, aren't they Benny?"

He laughed back, "All in a day's work at the ZPD."

Suzzane's memory jolted.

'Of course!' she mentally exclaimed, 'I spoke with this cheetah this morning on the phone during work.'

She gave the spotted cat a quick once over.

'For a big guy, he looks kinda cute."

A beat passed.

'Where the hell did THAT come from?'

Quick to get her mind back on track, she focused her hearing on the two conversing predators once more, forcing that little mental slip up at the back of her mind.

The she-wolf had just given the cheetah's order, whatever they had talked about about before that Suzzane had missed it. The cheetah said thanks to the cashier and made his way to seat himself at a table, coincidentally one that was placed just a mere feet away from the one where she previously sat on.

She weighed her options in her head; sit somewhere else or sit close to him and look like some sort of stalker.

For some unfathomable reason, she chose the latter choice and walked up to her previous seat and sat herself down.

The cheetah remained unresponsive to her, Blissfully chewing away at his first glazed donut; bits of crumbs and white sugar clung to his whiskers with every bite he took.

Blood coursed into Suzzane's ears as she discreetly stared at him. She suppressed a tiny squeal when his pink tongue darted out and licked the side of his muzzle for a stray bit of sugar.

She didn't know why, but she had always found that certain perk in felines (especially male ones) to be rather adorable.

'What's the harm?' she asked herself, 'You're only looking, there's no shame in that, right?"

It was there that she heard a faint rumbling sound coming from the big cat. A low purr resonated from him as he took a sip at his tea. A blissful smile stretching his lips.

'Yeah,' she mentally concluded, 'There's no shame in looking.'

VVV

If there was one thing that Clawhauser prided himself with is that he was a lot more intuitive and alert that he let on.

Does he know about the pig sow staring at him from one table down? Yes, yes he does.

Is he freaked out by it? No. She hasn't given him a reason to be freaked out.

Does he mind the staring?

...

He's not one to be self conscious when eating in public, why start now?

Besides, it wasn't the kind of stare that came off as rude and distracting. More so it was the kind that looked curious and inquisitive. And maybe a bit of amusement?

No... That's just silly.

'Who in the world would be amused to see me eat?' he asked himself.

Should he say something? Should he wait if SHE would say something? What are the odds that maybe she wasn't even looking at him in the first place and he's just imagining things?

He glanced up and looked at her just to test that theory.

His eyes met up with hers briefly before she darted her eyes away from him, and for an added effect, she tried to be inconspicuous by hiding behind her chai tea; taking a sip from the cup as if nothing had transpired between them. She visibly chocked mid gulp for some reason.

That's all Clawhauser needed.

As if on cue, this pig sow looked back at him. The cheetah tested a smile and sent her a friendly wave.

VVV

'Oh crap he knows.' Suzzane mentally panicked.

'Quick, look unsuspecting as possible.'

She then proceeded to take a casual sip of her chai tea. She nearly pulled it off, she just didn't realise that the tea was still a little too hot for consumption and it scalded the inside of her mouth on the first gulp causing her to briefly choke as the hot liquid came in contact with the back of her throat.

'Yeah way to go, Suzzane.' she thought sarcastically, 'That didn't look weird at all.'

Against her better judgement, she hazard a glance at the cheetah once more. Her embarrassment doubled as she went eye to eye with the spotted feline; a hard blush stained her cheeks when he saw him smiling at her with a friendly wave.

Suzzane sighed and waved back. So much for being inconspicuous.

"Hi." The cheetah greeted.

"Hey there." she returned sheepishly.

Her heartbeat doubled in its pace as the rotund feline got up from his seat (not before taking his food with him) and made his way over to hers.

"May I?" he gestured to the only vacant seat.

"Sure," she answered, "Why not?"

He nodded once and promptly sat himself down.

"Benjamin Clawhauser," he introduced himself, lending a paw at the pig sow for her to shake.

She made an effort to smile, "Suzzane Sowell."

She took the spotted paw into her dainty hoofed hand.

'His paw is so soft.'

The inside of her ears burned at that realization. Mercifully, he let go of her hand before she burst into flames... Not literally though, but to Suzzane, it felt quite close to that.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

She wasn't prepared, "What...?"

"I mean, is your throat fine?" he clarified, "You took a big gulp of hot tea too quickly and I saw you choke."

"Oh no, I'm fine," she coughed, only now the after effects of the hot tea can be bareable.

"You saw that, huh?" she asked sheepishly.

He chuckled, "Hard not to when you're basically sitting right in front of me."

"Oh." she blushed.

'Of course he saw me.'

"You know," Clawhauser started, "This is the first time I've seen you here, are you new in town?"

She shook her head, "No, I've lived in Zootopia since I was a piglet, I've only come across this branch of Snarl Bucks this evening."

"Any reason why you came here?"

She shrugged, "Don't know; I got off from work, walked around, I saw the place and went in and here I am."

The cheetah took a sip from his tea before asking, "So you work nearby?"

"At City Hall four blocks away." she answered.

His mouth twitched slightly as she said that. Of course Suzzane noticed but didn't pay it much mind. Must some kind of mannerism that he had.

"Oh wow, City Hall." he said, "Must be exciting."

"Meh," she shrugged, "I mean I'm just a receptionist, it doesn't get much exciting than that."

"Hey, I'm receptionist too." he declared, "What a coincidence."

"Yeah... I kinda knew." Confessed Suzzane.

"I'm sorry... What?"

"I knew you were a receptionist," she clarified, "You work at Precinct One."

Benjamin smiled, clearly amused, "Okay, I'll bite. How'd you know that?"

"Your voice sounded familiar."

The big cat bobbed his head curiously, "My voice?"

"This morning, I called Precinct One and you picked up."

"I don't know, I took a lot of calls that morning."

"Don't you remember?" she asked, "It was about rescheduling a meeting between Assistant Mayor Grazer and Chief Bogo."

"Oh... Oh!" Benjamin's face lit up with recognition.

"That was you?"

"Yes," she nodded, "And it was a rather unusual day concerning that meeting."

The cheetah squinted, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." she paused, suddenly apprehensive, "I don't know if I should tell you this, I mean we just met."

"Why, what is it?" he urged.

"I...", She stopped and looked around.

The café looked more crowded now than it did twenty minutes ago. Among the sea of costumers she managed to spot a vacant table in the far corner of the room; Sufficient lighting, right next to a window and with less mammals around.

"Come on." she quickly got up from her chair and made her way towards the other table.

Surprised by her sudden movement, Benjamin quickly scooped up his tea and donuts, he did well not to forget Suzzane's and grabbed them too before following the pig sow.

"Okay, " Suzzane said as they sat down, "What I'm about to tell you is extremely confidential."

"Alright." answered Benjamin, "So is this like a gossip exchange?"

"You could say that."

"Oh nice," he smiled, "Lay it on me."

"You swear you won't tell anyone about this?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, receptionist's honour." the big cat held up a paw and drew a cross on his chest.

'Cute.' Suzzane thought.

"Okay," she whispered, "This morning, Ms. Grazer has been acting a little strange."

VVV

At the mention of the Assistant Mayor's name, a feeling of anticipation pooled within Clawhauser's stomach.

"How strange?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. She seemed antzy when she came in for work this morning. I can only assume, but I think it had something to do with this bull she met today."

"A bull?"

"I have no idea who he was. It couldn't have been Ms. Grazer's boyfriend because she didn't seem to enjoy seeing him."

"Might be an Ex." Benjamin suggested.

"You think so?" she wondered.

"Could be, I mean you said it yourself she didn't seem too happy to see him. Maybe they had a nasty break up and that bull visiting Ms. Grazer is an attempt to make her take him back."

Suzzane could only stare at him in disbelief, "That's a rather specific theory."

"It's the most likely scenario," he said, "So then what else happened?"

"Well, after I alerted Ms. Grazer about the bull, he went up to her office and he didn't come out for a while. That was when Chief Bogo and two of his detectives showed up for their appointment."

Clawhauser knew about that part quite well. He could remember telling Chief Bogo that his meeting with Ms. Grazer had been rescheduled, he could recall how the buffalo's face slightly sadden as he heard it.

And when the time to go to City Hall was near he had been raring to go, urging Francine and Fangmeyer to hurry up. His urgency disguised under the pretence that showing up late would be highly unprofessional.

But Clawhauser knew the real reason behind it all and he found it rather adorable.

Chief Bogo rushing out to visit his lover. How romantic.

"Interesting," responded Benjamin, "Then what happened?"

"That bull came back down just as I was about to give Chief Bogo the sign in sheet. And the bull did not look happy."

This doesn't sound good.

"Did Chief Bogo see him?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "And it was a tense moment, let me tell you. Like two alpha males sizing each other up."

"Did uh.. Did they say anything to each other?"

"Thankfully no," she paused to take a sip from her tea, "They just stared at each other for moment and he left."

"And Ms. Grazer?" he inquired, "What about her?"

"I'm getting to that," she waved a hoofed hand.

"So the bull leaves and I alerted Ms. Grazer that Chief Bogo and his detectives have showed up through my desk phone intercom that connects directly to her office.

"When she answered, I got a bit alarmed when I heard her sniffle, like she had been crying or something."

"Did the Chief or the detectives notice?" Clawhauser asked.

To that she shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think Chief Bogo did notice. As for the other two, I wasn't really paying them much attention."

"What did the Chief do?" Clawhauser inquired. He chose his words carefully as he added, "Was he acting a bit off?"

"Well, Kinda." Suzanne answered, "I mean right after writing his name on the sign in sheet he quickly made his way to Ms. Grazer's office, he didn't even wait for his two detectives."

"Did anything else happen after that?"

She shook her head, "No, not for a while. Not until the two detectives went back down to the lobby without Ms. Grazer and Chief Bogo."

"Interesting." The cheetah hummed.

Obviously he knew why both bovines took too long to reappear.

And as much as he wanted to tell Suzzane about their respective bosses relationship so he could get it off his chest and finally talk about it to someone, he just wasn't sure it would be the right thing to do so. It was just too risky.

"You know," Suzzane started, "I can only be assuming here, but I think there's something going on between Chief Bogo and Ms. Grazer."

It was a good thing the Clawhauser wasn't taking a sip from his tea at that very moment. He would've either choked or did a spectacular spit take.

"T-that's quite a big assumption," he stammered, "What er... What makes you say that?"

"Well, it was when Ms. Grazer and Chief Bogo finally got back to the lobby together." she said, "And I noticed that she was smiling a bit differently. I've seen her smile before but not quite like a smile like that."

"That could mean anything." Clawhauser suggested, trying to look as oblivious as possible.

"It could mean everything," she corrected, "Whatever happened in those few minutes that they were gone could have had something to do with Ms. Grazer's mood improving."

"Maybe they just talked," the cheetah suggested, "I mean Chief Bogo was... Is a cop. Maybe he was just trying to help her."

To that the pig sow staring scoffed, "Oh come on, Benjamin. Mammals can't just talk about things as serious as failed relationships to random mammals. It's either they have a thing going on or Ms. Grazer is more open that I thought. And I have worked with that woman for long time now, she barely shares anything."

Clawhauser held up a finger, "Or maybe Chief Bogo just happened to notice her distress and just decided to help her. Like a good Police mammal would."

"What about the Chief?" Suzzane asked out of the blue.

"What about him?"

"Don't you notice anything different about him?"

The spotted cat cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I don't quite get what you mean."

A huge lie. He knows exactly what she means. His feigned obliviousness was a way for him to throw the pig sow off the scent, and she was getting close. He needed to act fast.

"Seriously?" Suzzane groaned, "Anything can be a clue. Has Chief Bogo been acting differently? Has he been smiling more frequently? Hell, does he smell like women's perfume from time to time?"

Clawhauser couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you think Ms. Grazer is secretive then you have no idea how guarded Chief Bogo is." he said as a matter of factly, "He hides his feelings behind a thick wall of stoicness so I couldn't have noticed if he's been acting differently. His smiles are about as rare as a solar eclipse and as for him smelling like women's perfume... Well... I don't really go around sniffing my boss in my spare time," he paused, "Yeah, that sounded way too weird now that I've said it out loud."

"Well, there has to be something between them." Suzzane groaned, obviously not wanting to drop the topic, "Ms. Grazer's got to be in love with somebody."

That last part took Clawhauser by surprise, "I'm sorry, she's what now?"

"She's in love." she repeated, "The signs are all there. She's deliriously head over heels for someone; Smiling, blushing, giddy behavior, it's all there. That's been going on for the past week or so and the only time she stopped acting that way was when her supposed Ex dropped by for a visit."

"Couldn't be that she's just really happy about something?"

"Well, that's the thing. I know what happy looks like. And when I saw the way she was looking at Chief Bogo this afternoon she didn't look happy, she looked like she was staring at a man that she was in love with."

Clawhauser shook his head, "I don't think that could be considered as actual evidence," he told her, "I mean don't get me wrong, this could very well be the most juiciest piece of gossip that I've ever heard, but without actual evidence to back it up, you're basically just spreading rumors."

"I'm not spreading rumors." she said, "And I would never lie about something this big. I know what I saw Benjamin."

"Well, I don't." he shrugged.

She didn't say anything else after that, merely she sighed and deflated.

A pang of guilt hit Clawhauser. He didn't want to lie about all of this but he needed to. He had to. Lives would be put at risk if other people knew what he knew.

And as much as he wanted to tell Suzzane about how true her suspicions were... Well... He had only met this woman this evening. How could he be sure that this pig sow can be trusted with such a heavy secret?

He observed her quietly as she took a sip from her tea. She looked like she was sulking. Probably thinking about how she could've been wrong.

If there was anything that a receptionist could pride themselves with, it would be there uncanny ability to notice things that other mammals fail to notice.

Clawhauser prided himself with it. Surely, Suzzane felt the same way.

At least, he had to make her feel better somehow. At least try to nurse her pride that he pretty much wounded with his white lies.

'Okay Guilt. I think I get it now.' he mentally whined.

"You know," he started, "You can't always be right about stuff like this. We're receptionists not psychologists."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I guess that's true."

"And there's also a possibility that you could be right."

She quirked a brow, "What? But didn't you say-"

"I said that without any concreit evidence to back it up you can't prove it." he clarified, "All you gave me were loose circumstancial evidence."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that you need to gather more clues," he clarified, "More solid evidence that could prove your claim."

"I don't think I have the skills to do that."

"You made it this far, right?" he pointed out, "And that was just you making observations."

She looked unsure, "I don't know, Benjamin."

"Look, this involves both our work places right? Precinct One and City Hall respectively. I'll do my own looking around and I'll give you updates with what I could find."

"Sort of like a stake-out or something?" she inquired.

"Well, if you wanna call it that, sure why not?" he smiled, "We could meet here every week and discuss our findings."

Suzzane mulled this over for a moment. Mentally weighing some pros and cons.

She glanced up and looked directly at the feline in front of him, still wearing a smile, eagerly waiting for her response.

"You know what?" she smiled back, "Let's do it."

Benjamin raised his cup of tea towards her in a silent salute.

"To the juiciest gossip." he declared.

"To the juiciest gossip." she repeated before touching her cup with his.

They drank the rest of their tea down and enjoyed their remaining donuts.

Clawhauser may not have been able to tell Suzzane about the actual truth right away and he'd always feel bad about lying to his new friend. He had rules when it came to gossip. But just like any rule, there is always a loop hole.

He may not be able to tell her about the secret, but it won't count as telling if they "Found out" by themselves. Of course, with a little help from him.

And it would be better this way. This would give Clawhauser the opportunity to see if Suzzane can be trusted to keep such a heavy secret.

A lot work needs to be done for this to work.

But for now, he can enjoy being in the company of a new found friend.


End file.
